Adolescencia
by Call Me Blood's
Summary: -Sip, cambios ...muy rapidos...Pelos en donde antes no tenias,Cambios fisicos, Instintos Maternales se activan al igual que paternales, Hormonas sin control, Bipolaridad,Periodos , y mas cosas le suceden a la academia debido a la epoca de la primavera!-esta severa epoca!-(No se me ocurren parejas asi que hare juego con todas pasen y lean por favor os invito)
1. Chapter 1

**Es corto pero espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

-Portazo

-Armin, Armin!

-¿Que pasa Eren?...

-Dime que tienes un libro ...

-¿De que ?...

-No lo se ...psicologia quizas ,es que... cambios... todo es muy RAPIDO-agarrandose la cabeza- Y... y Mikasa esta loca...me ve como si fuera su ...su pareja!ayuda Armin por que no voy a resistir mas estoy quebrandome, mi ogullo tiene que perdurar...

-Bueno Eren no te preocupes te ayudare al parecer estas pasando por la adolescencia, a ver explicame que te ha pasado

-un poco mas calmado Eren propone contar su historia a Armin-Bueno veras esto no me ha pasado en años y desde que entramos a la academia a aprender matar titanes-otra vez con su cara "los matare a todos, y no dejare a ninguno de la faz de la tierra"-

-Si continua...

-silencio

-silencio

-¿Eren?

-Mikasa, Mikasa...

-¿Que pasa con Mikasa?...

-Entra a mi a mi ducha...-llorando-

-Bueno son hermanos casi no ahy drama con eso ...

-Pero es que ella se pone a refrejarme la espalda y en eso baja por mi cintura , y mi orgullo fue dañado-echandose contra la almohada a llorar-

-¿Como que fue dañado?...

-Lo toco Armin, y me gusto-

-Silencio

-Silencio

-Portazo-

-Eren!...

-Mikasa!-ambos al mismo tiempo-

-Ven Eren tengo que darte de comer...

-No, ya eh comido 5 veces hoy en dia,vomitare si como mas...

-No Eren yo te tengo que cuidar como madre protectora que soy

-Pero eres mi Hermanastra!-suplicando mientras se lo arrastra a la puerta...

-¿¡Y QUE!?-con mirada macabra se acerca a Eren-No dejare que ninguna zorra profane tu cuerpo virgen mas que ...

-¿Mas que quien?...

-Se lleva a Eren dejandolo con la intriga-

-¿A donde se lo llevara?-un Armin algo preocupado ve la escena de la madre sobreprotectora-

-No lo se...

-Ah Reiner eres tu cuando entraste...¿QUE CARAJO?...-Un Reiner sin ropa posa delante un espejo al ver su cambio corporal significativo a ojos de Armin en especial en su "zona"-Que opinas Armin soy todo un hombre ¿no?-dejando ver sus partes como si fueran adornos ...adornos muy peludos...y dejando traumado a un rubio inocente que sale echando corridas de la cabaña...

* * *

**-En el comedor...mientras tanto**

-Mikasa no puedo comer mas! ¿y por que estoy amarrado?y con un babero!...es para bebes!...

-Para mi tu eres mi bebe-con tono seductor- Come...o te corto la gargante...-cambiando de seductora a asesina-

-Abriendo la boca Mikasa introduce la cuchara de comida hasta el fondo de la garganta ahogado a Eren...

-Mikasa por favor para con tu rol de madre!

-Jamas...

-Portazo del comedor...

-Christa...AYUDAME!-otra cucharada de comida...

-Oh Mikasa tu tambien con tu rol de nuevo...bueno ayudame

-Solo si prometes no interferir aqui de nuevo!

-No le hagas caso ...Ayudame...-otra cucharada esta vez usando la boca de Eren como tacho de basura arrojando toda la comida dejando Eren con una panza que parecia de embarazada...

-Bien ya termine, ¿en que ayudo?

-Bueno Ymir, esta algo...-tocandose la cabeza- ...es algo complicado de decir...

-Portazo-

-Ahy mi hijita Christa...ahy estas...¿donde te habias metido?-con saliva en la boca y sus manos jugetonas

-No , no de nuevo ya me duelen de tanto desde que la has apretado...-agarrandose los senos-

-Ah era eso ...entonces me voy -agarrando a Eren como un saco de patatas se lo lleva a su cuarto-

-No... ayudame Mikasa!-cayendo al piso al correr queda a merced de una Ymir descontrolada

-A ver -empezando a manosear sus pechos grita de dolor-No tan FUERTE!...

* * *

**-Portazo-(en el baño de mujeres)**

-¿Annie que pasa?-Una sasha con patatas en la boca...

-Silencio

-silencio

-entrando al baño Annie empieza a gritar del dolor-AHY! DUELE ...-nauseas y vomitos se escuchan-

-ho creo que su periodo comenzo-siguio comiendo hasta que despues de 5 minutos de vomitos y nauseas junto con retorcijones, sale del baño Annie, ya retirandose hacia la puerta

-Buena Suerte...

-En cuanto a que!?

-En cuanto a nada-corriendo a esconderse-

-No estoy de humor-se detiene- PERO QUIERO SER FELIZ!-saltando como niñita de guarderia-

* * *

**-Portazo-(En el cuartel)**

-Cabo usted...eh Cabo ...¿le pasa algo?...

-¿Que pasa soldado?-poniendo al soldado contra la pared rozando su entrepierna con una mirada tierna-¿Sucede algo?

-El soldado escapando- No nada señor, que tenga buen dia señor

-Creo ...

-silencio

-silencio

-Hijo de mil ****...como se atreve rechazarme yo Rivaille el mas bello de toda la humanidad me las pagara...

-Portazo-(Salon de investigaciones)

-Hanji quiero el informe ¿que carajo pasa todos estan...ahaha!-retorciendo del dolor- ¿A mi tambien? ...

-Mierda! , recista capitan Erwin traere el antidoto-sacando un martillo enorme- te curara de forma instantanea pero te dolera

-Adelante antes de que me afecte a mi tambien...

-martillazo al rostro de Erwin dejandolo contra el escritorio inconciente...-Ejem...El informe capitan es el siguiente ¿puedo proceder a hablar?

-silencio profundo

-silencio profundo

-De acuerdo señor , lo tomare como un si esta primavera los recien aproximado 200 cadetes estan en una edad estimada de los varones 12 a 15 años al igual que las mujeres pero dado que es epoca primavera al parecer esta estacion se vino algo severa la adolescencia provocando cambios extraños, este fenomeno se repite pocas veces por decadas y la ultima registrada no se tienen

archivos intactos para deducir si ahy cura, ¿puedo proceder a hacer experimentos con los afectados Capitan?

-Silencio profundo

-Silencio profundo

-Gracias capitan, procedere de inmediato a la academia a averiguar sobre el fenomeno...

-Silencio profundo

-Silencio profundo

**-Portazo-(dormitorio de Varones)**

* * *

-¿Por que nadie me quiere?, Los odio a todos , pero no soy quien para lastimarlos...-pequeñas lagrimas-

-Oye Marco ¿que sucede?...

-Jean!...-con ojos brillosos-tu me entiendes ¿no?...

-Em...-mirando a cualquier lado-Si te entiendo

-Entiendes que ellos quieren que la academia caiga, entiendes que ellos hacen su mejor esfuerzo...

-¿¡tu tambien?!...

-Si ...¡no espera! ...no, no estoy afectado...en realidad si !...No le digas a nadie que soy bipolar...Pero si quieres haz lo que te plasca...no es como si me importara pero...¿que haras?...Em Jean ¿por que corres?

-Se me olvido mi brujula...-desde lo lejano- ire a buscarla...

-Pero no tenemos eso aun...

**-Portazo-(en los dormitorios de las chicas)**

* * *

-Mikasa como te atrevez hacer entrar a Eren...

-Lo protego de zorras como ustedes...

-Silencio...

-Silencio...

-¿A quien llamas zorra?

-No veo a ninguna otra rubia con cara de pocas amigas...

-Te voy a dar pero...-cayendo de cola al piso-pero no quiero que me prohibas el poder ...-acercando la mano a Eren- poder jugar...-sacando la mano- es que quiero extrangularlo...-con tono seductor- a besos de placer fogosos...

-Eren despierta y ve a una Annie sexy en ropa interior a lo cual mikasa golpea su cara con su patada de celos-¡¿A quien miras?! duermete ya!

* * *

**Reviews si quieren proximo capitulo ¿si?, sorry por los errores mi netbook con la que subo fic´s es una mierda**

**Atten: Call Me Blood´s**


	2. Capitulo 2(ahora arreglado)

_**Resubi el episodeo por que vi el tremendo error que me mande cuando daba los ultimos arreglos ahora si se entendera por favor relean esto**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

* * *

_**En los dormitorios**_

* * *

Ah ah ha...-recuperando el aliento bueno ya me desice de Marco que le estara pasando...en serio-Ve un Reiner posando para ser modelo en una cama contra un espejo a su lado-Otro mas...-llevandose la mano a la frente...-¿Reiner que haces?...

-Posando para ver mi cuerpo en su pleno deslumbre corporal y metafisico para poder observarlo en su mayor esplendor...-sillaso en la cabeza de Reiner-

-¿¡TE ESTABA PREGUNTANDO POR QUE EN MI CAMA!?-euforico

-¿es mas comoda?-acotando con una sonrisa caido de la cama-

-No me interesa!-arrojandole la silla a Reiner

-OYE CALMATE!-exaltado y algo asustado

-Al carajo tu y la calma, LA BIPOLARIDAD ES UNA MIERDA ...-Con cara de malicioso-...Pero me encanta...

-¿Que este asi?

-arrojando un escritorio...- y tu eres quien me saca de las casillas...-esta vez arrojando el colchon-...Siempre tu!

-Jean calmate-parandose sobre una cama- Basta somos amigos y los amigos...-ante de terminar su discurso Jean de un tiro certero con un libro de Armin deja a Reiner sobre el piso inconciente y con sus adornos de navidad peludos al aire ...

-Tsk ...Amateur yo la tengo mas grande...-llendose por la puerta-

-Pruebalo...compite quien es el mas orgulloso para decir eso...bajate los pantalones y compite...quien es el portador del mas grande instrumento...-levantandose- ...o acaso en eso te ganare tambien...

-Duelo aceptado-cerrando la puerta-Hagamoslo Reiner te desafio a ver quien es...

-ambos al mismo tiempo- ¿¡QUIEN TIENE EL INSTRUMENTO MAS GRANDE!?

* * *

_**-En los baños-**_

* * *

-Que patatas mas ricas-una Sasha feliz comiendo una bolsa de patatas-

-Sasha, si me ayudas cada vez que me toque hacer el almuerzo te dare una patata extras siempre...-Christa desesperada

-De acuerdo-parando de comer-¿En que te puede ayudar Sasha Braus?...

-Deten a Ymir mientras me escondo-intentando escabullirse en una ventilacion hacia el techo del baño no puede pasar por el tamaño de sus senos-Joder ...no ahora ...no quiero ahora

-Oh Christa han crecido bastante esas llanuras...-con una sonrisa-alguien deberia medirte para saber cuanto...-

-¿Han crecido?Esa alguien soy yo quien tiene que medir-Ymir aparece con baba en la boca y sus manos con una cinta para medir-Ven Christa tengo que medirte mas...

-Espera Ymir-Sasha la detiene-MIDE LAS MIAS !-saltando un poco-Han crecido algo me siento mas pesada que antes y me molesta un poco el ...

-Se queda paralizada por la accion de Ymir-(Apretando)...Han crecido 5 tallas...antes las tenias de 74 ahora son 79,5 para ser mas exactas-Metiendo su cara entre medio de ambas dejando sin alma a Sasha-Pero las de Christa a principio de temporada eran de 63, en 2 semanas se agrandaron a 70 y ahora son de 81!-

-Estatica-IMPOSIBLE!...ESO FUE HACE 3 SEMANAS TAN GRANDES EN TAN POCO TIEMPO JODER CASI 20 -estatica -pero Mikasa las tenia de 83-

-Ymir deja de frotar su cara en el pecho de Sasha-¿Cuanto dijiste?-pregunta

-83 al empezar la temporada no se si crecieron pero...-Ymir salta a la ventilacion baja a Christa abruptamente y la manosea por ultima vez-Bien(apretando sus senos)...son 80 ya estami trabajo esta echo...Mikasa tu continuas-Corriendo fuera del baño

-...AL FIN!...-Christa ya tiene un pequeño descanso junto sus pechos grandes

-Creo que Mikasa estara en problemas y tu Christa me debes una patata en cada cena tuya-comiendo de nuevo mas patatas

-Unos ojos la veian desde el baño

-Christa las tiene de 80 centimetros...-con sangre en la nariz-...esto tiene que informarze a los otros...-secandose un poco haciendo el saludo de la humanidad con el puño en su corazon- Yo Connie Springer juro que llevare esta informacion a mis superiores, a costa de mi propia vida...-golpeando su corazon en gesto de saludo-Lo juro...

-¡¿Quien anda ahy?!-Sasha grita-

-"JODER CORRE CORRE"Connie en su mente corre con la informacion a la cabaña de los chicos a por una Reunion

* * *

_**-En los cuarteles**_

* * *

-ah ah ah ...Ya escape de Rivaille ahora que ...-se encuentra con la mayor hanji-Mayor hanji!...El cabo le sucede algo...

-El cabo Imposible tan grave es la estacion pero el ...-se detiene-...los cambios se detienen hasta los 21 maximo extendido es hasta los 25 y...el ...-sorprendida-es jovencito tiene 24 apenas ...

-Pero el cabo esta algo...-escuchan una explosion detras suyo-

-Te dije que me la pagarias mocoso!-con una expresion que inspiraba miedo y atractivo-Dime en donde encuentro lindos soldados...

-En la academia-dijo inconciente mientras se cubria del miedo el asustado soldado-

-¿en la academia?-se decia mientras recordaba un bonito chico ojos verdes-Creo ...-haciendo la accion que saco sangre de la nariz

a Hanji-Creo que ire a visitarlo-Con sus labios pintado de un suave color piel un poco rosado-

-Si ve...-dijo el soldado- -ah... ahy lindo chicos alli en la academia...-fundamenta Hanji tapandose la nariz del sangrado-

-De acuerdo ire a bañarme y preparme si quieres Hanji ven conmigo-Hanji cae de nuevo inconciente con un riachuelo de sangre con origen de su nariz

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas tardara esto en desaparecer?-se pregunta el soldado

* * *

_**En los dormitorios de mujeres**_

* * *

-¿Que?...¿Donde estoy?...Esto ...esto es ...¿el dormitorio de las mujeres?-Eren asustado se encuentra aun amarrado con un chichon en la cabeza y con alguien mas...

-¿¡Eren que haces aqui?!-Grita Christa-Esto es el dormitorio de las chicas...-tapandose los senos al descubierto-date la vuelta...

-¡¿Como mierda quieres que lo haga si estoy atado e inmovilizado?!-le pregunta Eren

-Bueno te dare la vuelta ...-Christa le pide que cierre sus ojos mientras lo da vuelta pero era muy pesado y sus senos rozaban el rostro de Eren haciendo que cada vez este mas cerca de morir por desangrado

-Christa por favor ...-agitado-...para o si no...yo morire por sangrado en mi nariz...detente...

-llego el climax uno de sus pechos rozo el rostro de Eren y este inconcientemente lo muerde provocando el ultimo chorro de sangre que lo deja inconciente de nuevo y a una Christa llorando sonrojada...

-Pervertido!-Christa llora y lama la atencion de Mikasa y Annie que discutian afuera...

-¿Que pasa Christa?-pregunta Mikasa

-Ah eso pasa-señalando a un Eren inconciente con un lago de sangre por todo el lugar-No quiero adivinar pero ya se que paso

-En serio...¿Que mierda haces?!-Grita Mikasa al ver a Annie sacandose la remera-

-¿Que?...Yo tambien quiero que me lo haga a mi ...-a punto de rozar la cara de Eren con sus pechos Mikasa se lo lleva de nuevo.

* * *

**_-En el cuarto de equipos-_**

-Si aca esta, el centimetro mas largo-Con saliva en la boca y demente una Ymir-Con esto podre medir las de Mikasa, espero que sean esponjosas para mis manos-cerrando y abriendo las manos

* * *

**_-En el cuarto de Varones-_**

* * *

-Creanme ...Segun Sasha las de Mikasa son las mas grandes...-Acota Connie

-Portazo era Mikasa con Eren en la espalda-

-Joder que pesa...¿en donde lo pongo?-mirando todo el dormitorio-Aqui y listo...-tirandolo sobre una cama-oye despierta Eren-golpeandolo un poco en la cara-Eren despierta, vamos despierta...-Sin darse cuenta entro en pleno actuacion de Reiner ahora que esta oculta debajo de una cama, del mismo look de cuando vino al mundo(desnudo),Armin tapandose con las mantas ya que estaba en boxer y Jean enfurecido la cama donde estaba ese enano de ojos verdes era la suya pero no hacia nada ya que el trasero de Mikasa estaba sobre la almohada que el usaba para dormir

-¿Jean que pasa?...tienes sangre en la nariz-pregunta Connie susurrandole

-Nada nada nada...no es nada-

-Este Jean y su mente pervertida se decia Connie-Oigan busquemos otro lugar para hablar tambien tengo esto-mostraba a escondidas-Mediciones de Ymir se las tomo y robo datos de todas partes veamos las chicas de la academia

* * *

_**-En el cuartel de vuelta-**_

* * *

-Levi...-decia una Hanji totalmente sonrojada-¿Estas seguro de que puedo?, tengo que investigar y seguir tomando muestras del fenomeno...y...-se queda estatica un Levi con una toalla en la cintura pasa delante suyo como si la nada-Levi ¿como puedes hacerme esto?

-¿que?...¿quitarme la toalla?-pregunta el pelinegro-si quieres puedo quietarmela ...asi...-dando una demostracion la cientifica se niega con la cabeza morira de anemia si continua el sangrado nazal

-Entonces esperame que me bañare tambien-decia levantandose

-Conmigo¿no?...-pregunta levantando una ceja-Yo Rivaille el mas bello de toda la humanidad le dara a Hanji Zoe el placer de ducharse con el...

-Deja estatica y congelada a Zoe- Si si si...de acuerdo sargento-se retira con sangre cayendo

-Por favor apurate mi cuerpo se arrugara si no...-decia Levi en tono seductor

-Si ya ire!-corriendo a cambiarse para ducharse...

-Que molestia tiene que hacer esperar al hombre mas bello de la humanidad...tsk...-Mientas se baña la cabeza...

* * *

**_-En el nuevo escondite de los chicos lejos de Eren y Mikasa-_**

* * *

-Bien chicos aqui esta la lista-poniendo sobre una caja las medidas-Miren y contemplen las medidas ...DE todas las Chicas de la Academia!-Dice con sonrojo Connie

-¡Quiero Ver?!...Necesito saber las de Annir caul grande...ahahhah...-cayendo con sangrado nazal-77-55-78...Hermosa Annie...-ya con una mangera hidrante de sangre por su nariz

-tragando saliva-se dice que la de Christa se pusieron de candidatas sus gemelas para las mas grandes, necesito comprobarlo-Dice Jean algo ruborizado-Oh...imposible Mikasa le gana por una talla 82-60-81 ,mi Mikasa es la mejor-Con baba en su boca, tojo en sus mejillas, y un rio de sangre en su nariz

-¿En serio?!-Armin sorprendiendo a todos por su lado pervertido-Increible-

-Posando de forma Heroica-Yo Jean les dire una noticia en unos dias o quizas mañana la prueba de fisica se empezara y todas las chicas en pequeñas camisas, y bragas-con un rio de baba en su boca-YO HOS JURO QUE LOS CONDUCIRE A TRAVEZ DE TODOS LOS PELIGROS...-Provocando lagrimas en sus seguidores,y sangrado en su nariz-...Y LOS LLEVARE AL NUEVO MUNDO DE TETAS!...

-¿De que tamaño seran?-Ymir pone en paralizis a todo el mundo-Como robaron mi lista les pedire un favor a cambio de no revelar su plan-con una sonrisa- Diganme sus tallas

-Berth pregunta-¿Cintura cadera y busto?

-No-Largo ancho y tamaño de cabeza...Ya saben de sus orgullos aqui o los delato...

-No NO NO TODOS MENOS ESO!-Gritan las niñas-

-Bueno al parecer un pajarito les contara a las chicas que...

-De acuerdo empezare yo-mirandose sus pantalones Armin comienza con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Dura o debil?

-En su estado normal-poniendose a anotar en una libreta los datos

-Normal-tragando saliva-Largo:8cm, Ancho5cm: cabeza 9cm-llorando corre hacia su dormitorio-

-¿Quien sige?-con una sonrisa burlona acota Ymir-Tengo toda la noche...

* * *

**_Nota de autor:Sorry por los orrores o errores que encuentren ya se me hizo costumbre maldita tenerlos..._**

**_Atten:Call Me Blood´s_**


	3. La revancha de la recancha

_**Bueno 3°volumen de la historia jeje disfruten **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Ymir ...por favor ...no no ...haremos cualquier cosa...pero menos eso...-suplica Reiner tapando sus partes con una bolsa de basura-  
-MMMMM...ok ...pero me la pagaran...-Ymir tiene un az bajo la manga-..por ahora me retiro...-marchandose hasta dejar la vista de los  
otros-  
-Creo que nos dejo en paz...-dice Berth  
-No por mucho es capas de volver...-dice Connie-Pero volvamos a lo nuestro...-mirando la lista nuevamente- Ohohoh...las de Ymir son  
75-54-79...mmmm...nada mal...  
-A ver a ver ...las de ella...  
-No mira las de ella...  
-Y las de ella!...  
-Los muchachos se quedaron toda la noche despiertos ejercitandose mirando la lista de Ymir y esperando a que Jean los condusca hacia el  
nuevo mundo de TETAS...

* * *

**_Al otro dia muy tarde/En el dormitorio de las mujeres_**

* * *

-ya estoy bien no se preocupen..-vascilando por la anemia- ¿quien esta alli?-recomponiendose-¿Donde estoy?...  
-atrapado...  
-Connie!...  
-¿y tu por que estas aqui?  
-Reiner!  
-Nosotros por intentar espiar la prueba fisica de las chicas  
-Jean!  
-Fracasaste como lider  
-No seas tan duro Berth  
-Eren no nos respondiste...¿por que estas en el cuarto de castigos tambien?  
-Em...-En la mente de Eren"mordi la teta de Christa que esta bien rica, mire a Annie en ropa interior"- No lo se...  
-Bueno pero al menos estamos todos juntos ¿no?-  
-Creo que demasiado juntos Armin  
-Los chicos estan atrapados y Eren se desperto varias horas despues del incidente veamos que paso-  
3:00 de la noche-Eren pierde la conciencia  
4:00 de la noche-Ymir descubre a los chicos con sus medidas  
4:05 de la noche-Jean liderara la operacion encubierta hacia la prueba fisica de las chicas y observad el nuevo mundo de "Tetas"

-¿Que hora es muchachos?-pregunta Eren  
-Las 5 de la tarde...creo...-Acota Marco

6:00 de la manaña la operacion comienza  
-Bien muchachos les advertire esto no sera facil algunos es probable que no vuelvan pero...-Con lagrimas en los ojos- Yo los amare si me  
acompañan en esta mision nuestra PRIMERA MISION COMO CADETES DE LA ACADEMIA...-Con pose heroica y el saludo de la  
humanidad-...COMO CHICOS QUE SOMOS TENEMOS ...LA MISION ...TENEMOS LA ESPERANZA...  
-sus seguidores- Y LO PERVERTIDO!-  
-Grito de guerra-  
-¿Que sucede con los chicos Mikasa estan algo gritones hoy?  
-No lo se pero por suerte saque a Eren de ahy  
-¿Y donde lo guardaste?  
-Ni idea Annie...  
-bueno preparate tenemos la prueba fisica en 30 minutos, tu tambien Sasha...  
-Si lo se...me saltare el desayuno de hoy...-dice con algo de desilusion  
-Yo tambien...-"quizas asi se achiquen un poco"-  
-¿Por que Christa?-De la nada Ymir sale detras de Christa  
-Por nada YMIR!...Por nada!  
-Recuerda que estas se tienen que mantener-tocando los senos de Christa-...Tienen que estar siempre pulposas y ricas para el afortunado  
que te toque...-con una sonrisa maliciosa-...  
-Em...tengo que irme a la prueba!-corriendo fuera de la cabaña-  
-Falta media hora -acota Sasha-...ahy Christa...espero que recuerde que ahy que alimentarte ...es para bien propio...-diciendose a si misma-...

* * *

**_-En el salon de pruebas fisicas un grupo de pervertidos se escabullen a travez del techo hacia las ventanas con binoculares-_**

* * *

-Oye jean¿donde los conseguiste?  
-Los robe Berth, los robe...  
-¿De donde?-pregunta Armin-  
-De los aposentos del instructor, ese pelon duerme demasiado...  
-¿Cuanto falta Jean?-pregunta Connie  
-Poco Connie poco ...  
-Miren las chicas se estan preparando...oh increible...las chicas para ir a los examenes siempre tienen que ir con ...-abriendo los ojos Jean-...camisas cortas y bragas!-explotando un rio de sangre de su fosa nasal-...  
-Mikasa...-Jean-  
-Annie...-Armin-  
-Christa!...-Reiner,Berth  
-Sasha...-Connie  
-Hola chicos...-Ymir-  
-volteando la cabeza los muchachos para ver al demonio- Hola Ymir-dicen todos-  
-Hola chicos recuerdan que me la pagarian...bueno jeje...es hora de saldar cuentas...-con una sonrisa maliciosa-...  
-30 Minutos despues  
-Bien chicos asi es como las chicas y los chicos hacen el amor ...  
-Ymir nos estamos excitando corta el rollo...-acota Reiner-  
-Pero de esta forma se hace ...y asi nacen los bebes...-mostrando una horrible imagen para los chicos sobre el "milagro de la vida"  
-NOOOOOO!...Yo no naci de esa forma!-corriendo desesperado Jean sale del cuarto donde los encerro Ymir al cuarto de pruebas-...AH...AH...PERDON...  
5 segundo s despues-  
-no no no no ...perdon no queria espiar perdon perdon perdon...no lo hare mas...DUELE!-jean gritando aterrorizado-  
-Ahy mas de ustedes ?!-con mirada furtiva Mikasa-  
-Aterrorizado responde-Si en ese cuarto-delatando a los demas...  
-mierda!...-resteniendo la puerta para que las patadas no la bajen-  
-haremos lo que sea Ymir...-responden todos al mismo tiempo-...pero por favor ...o si no nos mataran y no nos daran de comer...  
-Bueno ahy algo ...-agarrando una libreta y lapiz- su medida...largo, ancho, y cabeza...-con sonrisa burlona-...  
-Llorando- de acuerdo...  
5 minutos despues las mujeres pusieron a dormir a las maestras e intentan derribar la puerta a golpes-  
-ABRID YA!PERVERTIDOS MISERABLES ...SI NO ABREN LES HIRA PEOR!  
-la puerta se abre-Ya ya chicas ...ellos se arrepintieron me dieron esto ...-mostrando una lista y numeros-...estos son sus miembros...  
-riendo esporadicamente todas las chicas se retiran del salon y van hacia la cabaña, mientras tanto los muchachos llorando y sufriendo  
logran desatarse y marcharse a su cabañas su orgullo ah sido en la cabaña de las mujeres...  
-Oigan escuchen escuchen...adivinen largo 10 centimetros ancho 5 ...¿quien es?...-pregunta Ymir con una vaso de jugo-  
-todas gritan riendo- Berth!jajajajajaja...  
-a ver a ver adivinen...-dice Christa agarrando la hoja-...largo 13 centimetros, ancho 5,5...¿quien es?...  
-Con carcajadas- REINER!JAJAJAJA  
-esto va a ser vergonsozo...escuchen...-agarrando la hoja Sasha- ...largo 8 centimetros, ancho 3,5 ...¿quien es?...-sin aguantar la risa-  
-exporadicamente todas riendo a mas llorar-CONNIEE!JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
-en la cabaña de mujeres se rien de los orgullos de los chicos y en la cabaña de los chicos lloran y odian a las mujeres-

-Escuchen escuchen...-desinteresada total-...largo 13 centimetros, ancho 6,8, cabeza 7,5 ...¿quien es?..pregunta Annie...

-¿Cuando esta excitado supongo?...-pregunta Mikasa-

-No...normal...-rompiendo la sonrisa de todas-...bueno Eren es...-arrojando la hoja-

-Echa una asesina-¡¿QUIEN FUE QUIEN SE LO MIDIO?!-Rompiendo la hoja Mikasa-¿¡QUIEN!?

-ESAS PERRAS!-furioso Reiner-  
-TENEMOS QUE HACERLAS PAGAR!-hasta Armin enojado-  
-YO LAS MATARE!-Euforico Connie-  
-Manaña sera EL DIA! Y TENGO UNA IDEA-malicioso Berth-  
-¿QUE ES?...-pregunta Jean llorando de odio-  
-Al instructor...ahora!-todos se pararon secaron sus lagrimas y se marcharon hacia el cuarto del instructor pelon pasando por la cabaña de  
las mujeres  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Oh miren chicas ahy estan los pequeñines!-gritando Ymir-  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Mirenlo de tan pequeños que son jajajaja...  
-las risas de las chicas empiezan a callarse cuando notan la mirada de odio profunda de los muchachos y notan que se marchan a la cabaña  
del instructor-  
-Chicas van a acusarle al instructor...corran detenganlos...-grita Christa y todas se van a retenerlos y pedirles que se vayan-  
-Nooo!Reiner detente...-Christa empujando en vano al mastodonte- No sean maricones...son hombres y van a acusarle al instructor...  
-Armin detente!-Grita Mikasa en oidos sordos-  
-Jean por favor era una broma...no se lo tomen a mal...-Suplica Sasha a jean agarrandolo del brazo-...no lo hagan por favor...  
-Marco ¿lo haras de verdad?...-pregunta Annie-...por favor te creia mas hombre...  
-Sin caso las chicas no logran detener a los muchachos estos entran y salen en 2 minutos del cuarto junto con el intructor-  
-BIEN FORMEN!LOS CHICOS ME PUSIERON AL TANTO DE TODO!MAÑANA SERA LA PRUEBA DE HONOR!  
-al mismo tiempo el grupo femenino-¿Prueba de honor?  
-como respectivos soldados-¡PRUEBA DE HONOR ACEPTADA!-con el saludo de la humanidad


	4. Prueba de honor 1

_**Prueba de honor parte 1**_  
_**Bien acudire ciertos pedidos de parejas pero no seran permanentes ¿ok?, aclare que iba a hacer juego, asi que hize mi mejor esfuerzo...aunque sera leve...**_

* * *

-¿Prueba de honor?...-pregunta el pelinegro solenme-  
-Oye sabes que le tienes que pedir a Erwin el permiso-  
-Dando un beso en el aire deja a su amiga castaña con un rio nasal de sangre-Levi-kun deja de hacerme mas pervertida-suplica la castaña-  
-Mordiendo su cuello-..Eres,seras y nunca dejaras de ser mi loca, pero ahora tengo un chiquillo al que atrapar con estas manos...-  
manoseando sus hombros-  
-Levi-kun...-  
-Oye loca,era juego... pero deja de soñar conmigo...-le regaña Levi-...Supongo que nunca debi haberla invitado a tomar un baño...mejor  
me voy..-deja a hanji con su sangrado corriendo por las duchas-Tengo trabajo que hacer...-releyendo la carta que le provelleron-  
...Bien...en ese caso...visitare ahora la academia-se dice Rivaille asi mismo al leer la carta del instructor-  
"Cabo Rivaille:  
Han surgido algunos acontecimientos extraños entre los jovenes de la academia odio admitirlo pero necesito a alguien como usted para que  
me ayude llevar a cabo la "PRUEBA DE HONOR" a ´pedido de los representantes de los varones, solicitan una prueba de que los ponga al  
limite, y el mejor para explotarlos es usted si le apetece ayudar en esto dejare a cargo la academia a su servicio,por favor solicite a su  
superior permiso para ir"

* * *

-Como recordaran Eren tenia anemia bueno ahora veremos por que  
Nora de autor:anemia es un sintoma que se te da cuando estas debil,el perder mucha sangre te causa anemia entre otras causas ^^

* * *

-Eren ¿te recuperaste?...  
-Si ¿que pasa?...  
-La prueba de honor comenzara en 30 minutos...  
-Prueba de honor...explicate Armin!...No entiendo nada desperte y me vienen con esto de ...  
-Eren!...  
-Mikasa!...  
-Ven te tengo que...-De un jalon toma el brazo de su hermano-  
-BASTA!-pausa Eren-Ya! me canse!...Todas tus niñerias todas tus molestias tus cuidados ya no los quiero!...  
-Eren para con eso ya...-le suplica Armin-...O ella...  
-Pero Eren...yo solo quiero...  
-Yo no quiero nada mas tuyo!...-de un tiron se desprende de su hermana adoptiva-...Yo ya soy un hombre y basta!  
-Bien entonces te cansaste de esa zorra...-Acota Annie desde la puerta-..Vete ya no te quiere...-le ordena a Mikasa-  
-Mierda!...-dicen el grupo de muchachos-Escondanse!...  
-Sip la valentia del capitulo anterior se le fue le tienen miedo a Mikasa pero...  
-YO TE QUERIA!-Mikasa sale corriendo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos hacia los baños de chicas,sin explicarselo hasta Annie queda  
sorprendida de su reaccion-  
-Jadeando exausto, con su corazon a mil por hora el ojos verdes triunfa contra su hermana una vez en su vida-Si...Lo logre!-  
-Eren derribo a Mikasa!...-hablan el grupo de muchachos-..Se hizo hombre!...  
-Bien probemos tu hombria...-reta Annie sonrojando a Eren-...Veamos hazme sentir mujer...-haciendo enfasis en la palabra "Mujer"  
-Duro como roca Eren no sabe que responder-...Annie...Por ...Por favor detente...Berth llevatela...  
-Eren pide auxilio de Berth quien la toma de hombros y saca fuera de la cabaña de hombres

**_/_**

-¿Por que lo haces?...-pregunta el moreno alto-...Ya sabes a todo esto no eres asi y a ti no te afecto...  
-¿Y a ti?...-le pregunta la rubia de forma amenazante-  
-Bu...bueno...yo solo ...-una roca se topa con su pie-...¡Annie cuidado!...  
-Muy tarde el moreno cae sobre la rubia euforica-¿¡Que miras?!...-Literalmente el condenado cadaver moreno quedo con la mirada en los senos de Annie, la mano izquierda entre las piernas de Annie, y su mano derecha ...bueno en el hombro poniendola contra el piso-..Eres cadaver...-con un tono amenazante, esta ves muy cierto-  
-Esto me va a doler...-El moreno tratando de aliviar el dolor cierra los ojos para no sentir la fuerte paliza que le metera la rubia-

**_/_**

En el patio formados los muchachos esperan al instructor de la prueba de Honor

**_/_**

-Eren...¿no crees que fuiste algo dura con mikasa?...-pregunta su amigo rubio sentimentalista-...es tu hermana despues de todos ustedes ...  
-No ...-dandose la vuelta-...No fui lo suficientemente duro como tuve que haber sido...-volteando hacia delante la cabeza-...Ella necesita ser  
fuerte sin mi...  
-Al menos dile que no quisiste herirla solo mirala...esta destruida...-El rubio queda mirando la escena,Mikasa con cabeza agachada con  
Sasha tratando de animarla,y Christa tratando de consolarala y darle aliento a que siga-  
-Vamos Mikasa Animate!...Eren no es el unico-tratando de hacerla sonreir en vano-  
-Eren era todo para mi...-respuesta negativa de Mikasa-  
-Mikasa quieres que despues pasemos por los otros campos de entrenamiento de seguro algun hombre mejor que Eren se fijara en ti...-  
acota Christa dando un salto haciendo notar sus exquisiteses, sus golosas,sus sus...sus melones-Ya sabes alguno se va a ver interesado-terminando  
con una dulce sonrisa-  
-Pero...-mirando hacia delante-Eren era mi mundo...  
-Formen!-El instructor interrumpe-...Bien dejare a todos con alguien para que los castige ENTENDIDO!SU PRUEBA DE HONOR LA  
TOMARA EL!DENLE UN SALUDO AL CABO RIVAILLE!-dando a presentacion el cabo baja con su equipo de maniobras a una peligrosa  
velocidad y se estrella con nuestro amigo Eren-  
CUIDADO!-es lo ultimo que Eren oye hasta que cabo le atropella-Ay ay ay ay ...duele...-la estela de polvo los tapa y ve la solemne pose  
algo asi como el 69-Cabo...quitese por favor...  
-El cabo sonriente-Eren ...te estado buscando...-palpando con sus manos su pierna-...no te hagas que no te gusta...-  
-La estela de humo desaparece"Mierda nos veran"...piensa Eren...-cabo por favor levan...-De un rapido movimiento el cabo coloca a Eren  
encima suyo justo antes de desaparecer la cortina de polvo y tierra-  
-¿Que hace cadete?...-pregunta de una ceja fruncida-LEVANTESE!...  
-Si sargento!...-se levanta confundido y asustado-  
-Que no vuelva a suceder...  
-Entre la multitud-Gay...  
-Le hace un giño con el ojo Rivaille dejando mas confundido a Eren-Bien instructor dejenmelos yo me encargo...-despidiendose del  
instructor-Bien gente tendremos un total de 2 pruebas de honor una sera personalmente conmigo las mujeres y hombres la otra con hanji  
Zoe...-  
-Interrumpiendo Eren-Pero cabo ¿en donde esta la señorita Hanji?...  
-Aqui!...-Corriendo como loca que es-Perdonenme ...oh!...-mira sorprendida-Tu eres Eren ¿verdad?...el cabo me conto de ti...-poniendo  
una sonrisa macabra-...el te quiere dar...-interrumpida por el pelinegro  
-Bien muchachos ya se prepararon siganme...-ordena el cabo-...si dices alguna palabra sobre mis acciones a mi Eren te mato...¿ok?-

**_/_**

**_1°Prueba numero uno paso 1 de 2 preparar la cena!_**

**_/_**

-Bien muchachos ...-aplaudiendo en el comedor-...esta sera una carrera cocina campo traviesa, mi amiga Hanji...-dandole la  
bienvenida-...Disperso alimentos por todos lados...-Como un verdadero sargento dando vueltas por la mesa de la cocina-...Como sabran la  
cocina ah sido por el resto de los años, una debilidad del hombre usado como arma de las mujeres...  
-SI!-Gritaban todos-  
-Tiene razon, mi madre siempre me regañaba que si no hacia los deberes no tenia que comer ya que yo era horrible cocinando!...-grita  
Reiner-  
-Mi comida sabia a mierda!-Gritaba Eren a vista de Mikasa-  
-Mi comida sabia peor que a mierda!-Grita Jean!-  
-No mi comida era peor !  
-NO LA MIA !...  
-NO LA MIA!-Y ambos se trenzaron a golpes por saber quien era el peor cocinero-  
-Ya muchachos!-grita Reiner el cabon nos dara la prueba-  
-El cabo paralizado ante tal estupidez, continua-Aqui!...-mostrando un mapa-...Esta es la academia, y estos puntos blancos los  
alimentos...-señalando con una vara los comestibles-Busquenlo para hacer la comida...-terminado esto, se sento mirando a los  
cadetes-...¿Que esperan?...-pregunta sarcastico-...Pueden salir de la academia y buscarlo pero si alguien escapa Hanji liberara los titanes y  
yo soy el unico adulto y con equipo para matar a los Titanes de Hanji, y son de 15 metros...  
-30 segundos despues Hanji les entrega mapas a cada uno y ambos grupos se dividen a discutir estrategias-

/Grupo de hombres

**_/_**

**_-Estofado?...-pensativos, los muchachos-NOOO..._**  
**_-Sopa?...-pensativos-Tampoco..._**  
**_-¿Ramen?...-pensativos-SI!_**

**_/Grupo de mujeres_**

**_/_**

**_-¿Estofado?...-pensativas bastante tiempo-Muchas verduras!...No!_**  
**_-¿Sopa?...-pensativas-Pocas verduras!.No!_**  
**_-¿Ramen?...-pensativas-Si!_**

**_/_**

El tiempo de decidir acabo los ingredientes que ambos equipos necesitan son verduras del ala oeste, carne del ala sur, condimentos del ala  
norte,y para cocinar todo la cocina en el centro de la se ponen en caballos hasta llegar a la zona sur Eren,Jean, y Mikasa  
y Sasha  
-Oye Eren las carne estan colgando del arbol!-Grita Jean-Mierda!...-Jean observa a Mikasa y Sasha bajando, luego a Sasha como loca  
trepando por la carne-APURATE EREN!SASHA NOS GANARA!-Le exclama Jean!-  
-Oye no me ...-paralizado el rostro de Sasha buscando comida es similar al del cabo enojado-  
-¡COMIDA COMIDA COMIDA COMIDA!-las palabras de Sasha apuran a Eren-  
-Ya casi!...-agarrando la punta de la bolsa y Sasha alcanzandolo se empiezan a pelear-Sasha yo gane dame la bolsa de carne!-tirando a  
todo!  
-Comida!-exclamaba Sasha tirando de sus dientes la bolsa de carne-  
-Eren ...Cuidado!-Jean no logra exclamar a tiempo que la bolsa se rompe en dos,haciendo que ambos cayeran de una altura peligrosa-  
-Eren...-grita Jean tratando de atraparlo en el aire-  
-Sasha...-grita Mikasa-  
-Ambos chocan tratando de agarrarles, y sus amigos caen sobre ellos pero al reves-  
-Eren...-dice sorprendida y sonrojada Mikasa-..Estas sobre mi...-nerviosa-...Es vergonzoso sal por fa...favor...-en un pose igualmente de  
comprometedora se halla Jean y Sasha-  
-Mierda la carne quedo estropeada...-Eren acota mirando la bolsa con los trozos de carne embarrados en la tierra-Eso no se puede cocinar...

/

En el ala oeste Connie primero se dirije a los baños, por apurado entra a los baños de mujeres

/

-AHAHAHA...tenia que vaciar el tanque...-nervioso-...Y esta letra es de ...-observando las paredes de los inodoros ralladas y algunos con  
extrañas marcas de uñas y nota en su excusado sangre-...Dios mio...-levandose la mano a la boca aguantando el vomito-...¡No puedo  
seguir orinando aca!...-corre de un baño al de al lado y mira-...¿¡IGUAL?!...-exaltado y con sus manos agarrando su "orgullo"-...¿Donde  
...donde... donde?!-sale y mira a su alrededor-...¡Un arbusto!...-procede a marcar su territorio como hombre-...ahahaha...-de repente  
escucha ruidos-Mierda!...-se esconde detras de otro arbusto y observa era Reiner su acompañante que lo esperaba a el le bajaron "ganas"  
tambien-  
-Mierda el baño de hombres queda lejos no queda de otra me arriesgare!...-acota antes de entrar-...Por dios!- Vomitando fuera del baño,  
se desmaya-  
-Reiner!...-exclama Connie ayudandolo-..¿Lo viste?...  
-Si ...fue horrible...jamas ..jamas que nadieentre a ese infierno de rojo...-aterrorizados se le fueron las ganas a Reiner y ambos van a la  
zona de busqueda-

/

En el bosque de prueba de la ala oeste, estan escondidas las verduras, los arboles de alli son enormes y muchos forman "cuevas con sus raices"

/

-Bien en una de estas "cuevas" estan escondidas en una bolsa las verduras...-acota Christa-...Busca por alli, yo intentare probar suerte  
aqui...Annie-Señalando mas adelante-  
-Oye Reiner,¿Seguro entrare?-pregunta Berth-  
-Si seguro tu eres alto pero mas bastante flaco,incluso mas que yo-moviendo sus ropas, en señal de aque esta algo gordito(mentira)-  
-OKey...-responde inseguro el alto mientras le hacen de soporte Reiner-...Un poco mas abajo, No me vayas a soltar son casi 5 metros  
bajando de tierra...-le advierte el moreno,era una cueva de raices y tierra con rocas puntiagudas-A ver verduras ...verduras...y esto...-apreta  
algo suave y escucha un grito estremecedor-  
-Mi teta!-era un grito de dolor de Annie-  
-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...-Connie y Reiner dieron carcajadas a tal punto que Reiner suelta a Berth cayendo en la cueva con Annie-  
-Ay ay ay...-se soba la cabeza del dolor-...mmm...que suave...-empieza a palpar de nuevo-...demasiado...suave...-nervioso siente un brazo en su cuello-  
-La primera te di una advertencia, la segunda sera una paliza en serio-le amenaza la rubia-...mis senos no son tuyos-  
-Berth cierra los ojos en vano tratando de evitar sentir la tremenda paliza de Annie por segunda vez, mientras que afuera Reiner y Connie mueren a carcajadas-

/

En la sala norte Armin sin grupo ni competencia fue en busca de condimentos aunque...

/

-¿Aqui?-observando el mapa que muestra una pequeña casa abandonada-Bueno...creo que sera mejor revisar...-busca en los alrededores-Nada...-Busca por el techo- Nada...joder tendre que entrar-entrando a hurtadillas se calma al ver el pobre estado en el que estaba,quemada con hongos y la madera desquebrajada-Bueno buscare en los almacenes-abriendo un cajon se queda con la tapa en la mano-...Jeje...Creo que esta peor de lo que imagine...-la puerta se cierra por el viento que soplo asustando a Armin-...Ah...es solo el aire...-Hasta que...  
-Portazo-  
-Oye Son mios!...-exclama una chica con el cabello que le cubria todo el rostro-  
-Perdon yo no...-paralizado-..¿quien eres?...-pregunta el rubio al no poder ver el rostro de la chica-  
-Ah perdona...-se ata el cabello y deja ver su cara-...Soy Anabella...-sacando un rifle-...Ahora...dime...-cargando con polvora-...¿Que haces en mi casa robando?...-apuntando al rubio directo en la frente-..Responde ...¡O TE LLENO DE POLVORA HASTA EL PELO DE NENA QUE TIENES!...-exclama poniendo nervioso al rubio-  
-Mierda...

* * *

_**Descubran la identidad de Anabella en el siguiente capitulo ¿que pasara con Berth y Annie?... ¿Annie le seguira golpenado?...¿Berth se seguira metiendo en problemas?**_

_**¿Y Eren con Mikasa?...¿Eren reflexionara sobre su decision?...¿Y Mikasa seguira asi deprimida o se volvera como antes?**_

_**En el proximo Capitulo**_

_**ReinerxChrista, Ymir activara sus celos automaticamente**_

_**Levi va a usar todos sus metodos para encantar a Eren**_

_**Eren usara todos sus metodos para que Levi deje de acosarlo**_

_**Atten:Call Me Blood´s**_


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:¿Se encontro el amor?/Prueba de honor parte 2  
En el punto de encuentro(osea en el centro de la academia)

/

-Como mismo sargento que es Levi se escuentra dandole un sermon sobre la cocina a Mikasa,Eren,Jean,Sasha,sobre lo importante de los  
alimentos-  
-¿Asi que habeis entendido?-pregunta el Cabo-  
-Si...cabo...-cual niños respondiendo a la maestra-  
-Bien retirense solucionen la cena-los dejo afuera con una gran armagura y los insultos sin falta-  
-¡Maldita seas Sasha! ...¡Si no hubiera sido por ti y tu instinto voraz hubieramos conseguido la carne para hacer la cena!...-le Grita Jean-  
-¡Es verdad!...-Eren le duele pero concuerda con el cara de caballo-  
-¡Eren basta,Jean tambien!-les responde Mikasa enojada al ver lagrimas de la castaña surgiendo-¡Ella es asi por que es asi!  
-en ese momento Eren solto las palabras mas sorpresivas de Jean-¡Al diablo contigo Mikasa!... Ven Jean quiero hablar contigo-Eren respiro  
profundo y se marcho con Jean siguiendolo atonito  
-Eren...-Mikasa miro atras y se echo a correr con Sasha hacia los baños-

/

En el bosque de las cuevas de raices, se hallan ya calmada la rubia y un inconciente Berth encerrados-  
-Resistan...si como no...-fue lo que escucho la rubia hace un par de horas de Reiner-Que pocision mas incomoda-reprochaba la rubia- A  
ver...-intenta acomodarse un poco-..Necesito llegar a esa raiz...-estirandose toma la raiz con fuerza y tira-..Si salida esta...cerca...-el peso  
suyo es demasiado-...No ...mierda...-es lo que dice antes de caer de nuevo y enredarse con el morocho en algo vergonzoso-  
-Chicos...ya tengo la cuerda y lampara que ...-Connie queda en shock,bueno ves a una rubia antisocial con los labios pegados al cachete  
de un chico con ojos cerrados...te da a pensar algo,seas mente sana o impura-..Perdon por interrumpir..-se retira Connie...-  
-Pelon de pacotilla ven aqui...que no te insulto mas por que estoy atorada...-Connie regresa y les extiende la soga, el ultimo reto que ella  
suba a berth de una altura de 5 metros para arriba

/

-En otro lado del bosque Reiner busca a Christa,dado que los unicos vegetales que habia quedaron añicos bajo berth y Annie,no tenia caso  
ir por alli seguir buscando,Reiner encuentra a Christa pero...encontro a mitad de ella fuera de un arbol y la otra adentro de un hueco de  
raices-  
-Maldita sea...si no hubieran crecido tanto...¡Malditos Senos!...-grita euforica sin percatarse de Reiner-  
-Detras un Reiner con remera mojada de la sangre nazal fluyendo cual rio en primavera-Ehm...Christa...¿necesitas ayuda?...  
-Reiner...Gracias al cielo ...-suelta unas lagrimas-...pense que nadie me vendria a buscar..Si sacame...  
-Ehm...-Reiner esta paralizado-...¿de donde te jalo Christa?...  
-De los pies-es...-tartamuda-  
-Ok..-inseguro se concentra y de sus talones agarrados jala sin caso-  
-Me duelen Reiner ¡PARA!-le exclama la rubia y el haciendo caso se detiene-  
-¿Entonces?-le pregunta-  
-Dame vuelta..ahy algo de espacio arriba de mi...-le ordena-  
-De acuerdo...-en una mejor pose Reiner esta por jalar,pero con una condicion-  
-Reiner,jalame de la cintura...-poniendose roja-Pero se gentil...-  
-de acuerdo-le responde temeroso-preparate-

/

-¿Y Levi?...-pregunta sarcasticamente-¿te estas divirtiendo?...¿que paso con tus ojos verdes?-se rie sonoramente-¿no que iba a caer  
rendida a tus pies Eren?-Levi contiene la ira tenia razon hasta ahora el ojos verdes no estaba a su alcanze-  
-Por ahora Hanji por ahora...ah -se detiene-quiero pedirte algo a cambio de algo-mostrandole unos frascos verdes-muestras de algo me  
encontre-mirando extrañado los frascos-seria una pena que algo intrigante se desperdicie despues de todo esan en frascos estirilizados...eso  
significa que deben ser valiosos-el pelinegro percibe la tension y deseo de la castaña-Quizas sea mejor tirarlo y no saber que contienen-El  
pelinegro manda su ofensiva maxima!-  
-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-La castaña lo apuñala con una escoba en sus costillas haciendo soltar los frascos y esta los agarre en el aire-Si  
las quiero...-expidiendo baba de la boca-...me quedo los frascos...-un aura asesina se siente detras suyo-..mierda...-se da vuelta-  
-Me las pagaras...-sus ultimas palabras-

/

-¿de que querias hablarme Eren?-le pregunta-¿Es sobre Mikasa?...  
-No...ahy una forma de conseguir carne...-le dice-  
-Intrigado-¿donde?...  
-En el ala norte-le dice con tono confiado-  
-¿Pero no era alli los condimentos?...  
-Tambien la zona de caza..¿o de donde crees que el instructor saca la carne?...-dice picaramente-  
-Jean le responde con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Entonces que esperamos?...  
-A ti...-dice Eren sonriendo mientras va corriendo a la ala norte  
-¡Maldito Yeager!-grita Jean felizmente  
-¿El duo se ha unido?-dice Ymir y decide seguirlos ella no participara en algo tan tonto pero le da curiosidad saber sobre el duo explosivo-

/  
¿Aqui era donde se fue Armin?-pregunta Jean siguiendo a Eren-  
-Si memorize parte del mapa de Armin el fue a escondidas...alli esta la casa de el mapa seguramente estara alli-..el duo acercandose  
observa y sus ojos,sus respiraciones,sus corazones se detuvieron en ese instante, Armin besando a una morena ...y linda...su mano entre  
sus piernas, su otra mano en uno de sus senos,y para colmar la puso contra un pedazo de sofa destruido de la casa moribunda-  
-Ar-...Eren le tapa la boca a Jean y con una sonrisa picara de nuevo y un-sigeme-silencioso dejan a los tortolos solos

/  
Momentos antes/Flash Back  
-Dime o te lleno de polvora hasta el pelo de nena que tienes...o te lo repito...-apuntandole con un rifle-  
-Ehm necesito condimentos y esta bolsa es mia...  
-Lamento decirte lo contrario pero es mia...-le responde amenazante-...Aunque...-ruborizada-...eres algo lindo...o demasiado asi que no  
creo que te las lleves...  
-¿Por que confias en mi?...-pregunta extrañamente-¿soy un extraño?-en su mente"es linda...pero aun asi tiene una rifle"  
-Por que yo conocia a tu abuelo ahora que me acuerdo...no pense encontrarte Armin...  
-¿Anabella eras tu la del negocio?...-sorprendido-  
-Si, tu abuelo me compro el libro del exterior...el que tanto aprecias...-dijo finalizando con una sonrisa-pero... ahy algo que debes saber  
,con la caida de shingashina algo vino en mi...-de un tropezon cae y se golpea la cabeza-  
-Anabella!...-le grita Armin agarrandola de los hombros-  
-Besame...-se escucha sutilmente-  
-¿Que?-lo siguiente que sintio fueron los labios de la chica besando los suyos-  
-que me beses...-y el rubio acato su orden poniendola contra la mesa y besandola mas fuerte-  
-Ahy ruidos...-ella se referia a Eren y Jean,pero no sabian quienes eran-  
-Calla...-la chica abre los ojos ante el comentario y decide restarle importancia y seguir-  
Fin del flash back/presente

/  
Lista,uno dos tres...-de un tiron logra desprenderla un poco del hueco-Bien ahora queda tus bustos y brazos...uno dos tres...-de otro tiron saca a Christa del hueco,y esta cae sobre el-  
-Gracias Reiner me salvaste...-ella le da un vergonzoso abrazo-Reiner...¡REINER!-Se alarma al ver al pobre mastodonte entre sus senos, axfisciandose-Reiner!...-con una simple cachetada lo despierta-  
-Oh Christa te pude sacar...-dice cansado-  
-Si gracias por eso...-con una cara de ternura sonroja al rubio mas grande-  
-Bueno...entonces vamonos...-le acota-  
-¿Que y las verduras?...-pregunta-  
-Destruidas hubo un accidente con eso Berth y Reiner tienen la culpa-llevandose a la boca las manos christa-  
-Bien volvamos...  
-en el regreso se encuentra Connie con Jean y Eren-  
-Reiner sera mejor que vengas...-le dice con ojos abiertos Jean-  
-¿para?...-antes de preguntar algo mas Eren se lo lleva empujando  
-las chicas quedan con una cara de intriga y cansancio,Christa confundida,Annie ruborizada

/  
-Oye vamos vamos...-Se escucha-  
-¿Que sucede?-Ymir escondida tras un arbol reubica al duo explosivo-  
-Reiner,Connie,Berth vamos...-Ymir se acerca y ve como a hurtadillas y a puntas de pies los muchachos se adientran en una casa y se  
trepan a un arbol-Mira...Ohoho ...Armin te hiciste hombre...-se escuchan murmullos-  
-¿A si?...invadiendo privacidad...veremos...-Ymir se retira a toda prisa con el cadete quien esta indeciso en su proximo movimiento-Cabo  
Rivaille tengo noticias que pueden ser de su gusto-se presenta y Rivaille se intriga-  
-habla...  
-Eren y sus amigos-A Levi se le prendio el foco y ya tiene una idea de su proximo movimiento  
-en el bosque-Armin ..si ve a primera base...a segunda segunda segunda...-le aclaman en silencio sus amigos hasta que...  
-¿SEGUNDA?...-"mierda"pensaron todos al dar vuelta al oir aquella voz fria como el hielo y con un aura demente a su alrededor, la voz de  
Rivaille-Sar-sargen-gen-to-to...-dijo Eren tartamudeando-  
-Chicos la prueba de honor esta decidida,ganaron ...un boleto directo al calabozo..Tu tambien Arlert!-grita asustando al pobre rubio,quien  
tenia una cara sonrojado al verlo con su hombria florecente-

/

ahora esto si sige correlativamente con el presente  
-Sargento!...-dicen los chicos atrapados-  
-Su castigo termino,por husmear en propiedad privada-observando a Armin-por estar besandose con una campesina...  
-¿Y usted?...-Eren no puede hablar-  
-Tu te quedaras conmigo tendras un castigo...-  
-con una cara de cansancio,los cadetes se liberan de la prision y van a sus cabañas a descansar por hoy, fallaron en la mision pervertida y ahora la prueba de honor, perdieron su orgullo-  
-¿Cual es mi castigo sargento?-pregunta el ojos verdes con un vestido de limpieza-  
-Limpiar la cocina toda...-le deja un balde con agua en las manos junto con un cepillo-suerte cadete-  
hahaha-bufa del cansancio y parte a la cocina

/  
2 horas mas tarde ya casi anocheciendo, se encuentra Eren limpiando sin camisa del calor que hace a la tarde,y por el fresco que viene a la noche para enfriar-Falta poco e ire a la cama...-escucha un portazo y se esconde"que mierda"es lo que piensa"era Anabella con Armin la prematura pareja al parecer queria algo de diversion-  
-Besame, si Armin,tocame un poco solo un poco...enciendeme...-Eren veia con sangre en su nariz y sonrojado la escena,se podria decir como excitado tambien-  
-Armin...-se susurraba-  
-Amateur...-se escucha de su lado era Rivaille-  
-sargento ¿que hace aqui?-le grita en murmullo para no ser escuchado-  
-Yo de rutina vigilando para evitar que pase esto, si tienen sexo intervengo-  
-Pero no no hubo sexo solo 35 minutos de besos,caricias,manos jugetonas del rubio, y gemidos bajos de la morena

* * *

Si no hubo de todo lo que les prometi pero bueno no quiero extenderlo mucho perdon

Atten:Call Me Blood´s


	6. capitulo 6 noche de gala

_**Perdon perdon**_

Gomen Gomen es que eh tenido muchos problemas(demasiados de lo que acostumbro lidiar) y no eh podido actualizar me arrepiento de tener 5 historias joder ahora si tendre que actualizar por obligacion para ustedes

Perdon de nuevo

_**Capitulo 6:Noche de Gala-parte 1**_

* * *

-Las cosas se han vuelto normales por asi decirse, Reiner y Berth inseparables, Jean y Eren peleando, Mikasa que lo sobreproteje, Armin  
que los calma, Connie y Sasha que roban comida, Annie ...antisocial...Pero Levi ¿que sucede con levi?  
-¡Eren!...-llama el cabo-...  
-Si Sargento!...-responde dando el saludo-  
-Necesito que me acompañes a comprar insumos...  
-Pero señor, ¿no es trabajo de los de afue...-El cabo le lanza su mirada penetrante-...¡Si Señor le acompañare!  
-Bien...-El cabo mira una carta entre sus papeles-...  
-¿A-algo mas sargento?...-pregunta temeroso-...¿o me puedo retirar?...  
-Retirese...-le dice enojado-

**_/En el comedor/_**

-Eren...¡Eren!...-Le llama Mikasa-...¿sucede algo?...  
-El tiempo pasa...y nosotros tuvimos que cambiar por...-miraba su taza-...por estos Titanes...para salvarlos y salvarnos...  
-¡Eren calmate!...-Mikasa le veia y el sentia algo mas, sus ojos, su dulzura, se sentia atraido y no por amor familiar, si no de otro tipo-  
-¡Eren!...-Levi da un portazo en el comedor sacando a los tortolos de sus miradas-...Acompañame...

**_/afuera del comedor/Nota de autor:los pensamientos entre comillas ""_**

-_"Dilo ¡dilo!"_-..E-eren...¿tu me-me...-_"¡menos tartamudo hombre!"_-...consideras un amigo?  
-_"Se que me arrepentire de esto"_-...Si siempre general un si es la respuesta que esperaba...-_"si lo hiba a lamentar mas tarde"_-  
-...¡Bien!...Vamonos de este chiquero...-_"si, si..."_-  
-¿¡Sargento pero a donde somos parte de la academia ...bueno yo en mi caso no se usted?!...-_"que me deje ir por favor"_-  
-Entonces esperame...-_"tiene razon"_-

**_/Pasaron unos dias y no habia señales de el/_**

**_/Anocheciendo en los dormitorios/_**

Eren estuvo trabajando hasta tarde ahora si lo ven llendo a los dormitorios a esta hora lo reprenderian  
-¡Eren!...-_"mierda estoy jodido"_ se dijo Eren-  
-¿Sa-Sargento?...-_"ahora si estoy jodido"_  
-¿Por que estas despierto a estas hora?-le pregunta-  
-Etto...-_"mierda piensa algo"_-...lo buscaba a usted...-_"perfecto bien echo cerebro"_-...¿sargento?-  
-Rivaille quedo con la vista gacha y tomando el hombro de Eren-...Eren vamos a celebrar llama a tus amigos...mañana se saltaran su  
entrenamiento...  
-A Eren le brillaban los ojos saltarse entrenamiento, si el queria matar titanes pero un dia de descanso y de fiesta eso esta genial ^^-...Si sargento...  
-Y baja la voz no queremos espertar a las chicas...-le regaño-  
-Si sargento...-respondio en voz baja-  
-llendo a paso ninja ambos "hombres" van al dormitorio de los varones y Levi despierta a cada uno de ellos-Muchachos preparense ...Nos vamos de fiestaaaa!-lo que entendieron los chicos ahora lo que dijo Levi-Vamos a tomar algo tranquilos¿ok?Vistanse...  
-Apresurados todos se vistieron Jean y Marco hiban con camisa marron excepto que el primero tenia un chaleco,Reiner con una musculosa blanco de mangas rotas y Berth le copio pero en tono vordo, Armin con un camison y una "campera"celeste, Eren con una camisa mangas cortas purpura, y todos se fueron con pantalones de disntinto tono verde era lo unico que tenian pues lo demas estaba sucio y no habian lavado

**_/Al Sargento se le desdibujo su cara de pocos amigos por una de asesino macabro/_**

-¿Asi piensan ir?...-decia con una vena en su frente,el sargento Hiba de traje de gala como si fuera ir a un baile-¡Vengan!  
-De pasos "ninjas" pasaron al cuarto instructor Eren,Armin y Levi, los cuales estaban saqueando el armario de este, Levi estaba de lo mas tranquilo robandose los trajes como si lo hiciera siempre pero los otros dos estaban sudando frio y a punto de paro de cardiaco con cadamovimiento en la cama de su instructor hasta...  
-Ah mi cabeza ...quiero agua...-Eren y Armin sudaban frio sus pupilas se dilataban maldecian al sargento mudos el instructor se levantaria a por su agua y los mataria "literalmente"-  
-Aqui tiene su agua instructor...-Ahora maldecian a Levi quien de traje que parecia mayordomo le servia agua"¡¿Joder estamos en su cuarto no se levantara a ver nada?!"pensaron Armin y Eren-  
-Bien, Gracias Sargento Rivaille...-El instrucor se acomoda en su cama y Levi le arregla la almohada y con un gesto de amabilidad le acomoda en esta y lo tapa dejando al superior pelon con una sonrisa de comodidad nunca antes vista-"Vamonos"...-decia mudamentemientras Armin y Eren se llevan los trajes-  
-Saliendo a corridas de alli Eren,Armin llegan a la cabaña de los chicos, mientras que Levi sale como si fuera un experto en esto...  
-¡Sargento!¿¡No tuvo miedo si lo descubrian?!-preguntaron los chicos secandose las gotas de sudor frio de su cuerpo  
-¿Por que habria de estarlo?...Ni que le fueramos a asesinar...-acotaba dejando boca abierta a los muchachos-Eren ven ...conmigo...-decia entrecortado,se fueron al baño mientras Eren tratada de atarse al moño-Ven...-Le decia el cabo a Eren para atarle el moño-  
-No sirvo para estas cosas...-acotaba mientras le ata el moño sintiendo su respiracion su suave y que comienza a acelerarse por la  
tardanza,su suave fragancia proveniente del traje lo calmaba y el pelo de su sargento sabia que iba a recibir una patada pero valio la  
pena-...que suaveee...-dijo apollando la cabeza sobre sus cabellos lacios y hermosos-  
-El no dijo nada solo sigio con el moño, veia el cuello de el chico y su instinto asesino ardia pero no queria queria abrazarlo  
-¿Chicos?...-ambos fueron interrumpidos en medio de un sospechoso abrazo mutuo de amigos-  
-Ambos se separaron pero Levi le atina una patada a Eren-Idiota estamos perdiendo tiempo apurate...  
-Si sargento-decia adolorido en el piso-  
-Perdoname amigo...-se susurraba Levi-

_**/Para ir a la ciudad Levi ordeno 2 carruajes para partir en uno irian Reiner,Berth,Marco,Connie,mientras en el otro Levi Armin Jean y Eren/**_

¿Cuanto falta sargento?...-preguntaba Eren-...-no recibia respuesta-  
-Eren te queda bien el traje...-decia Armin un poco colorado-  
-Oh Gracias Armin...-le respondia con una solemne sonrisa lo cual el cabo percata-  
-¿¡Que acaso te gusta que tienes que mirarlo asi!?-le grita dejando en silencio los carruajes incluso el de sus compañeros el cual escucharon  
el grito ya casi en forma de amenza-  
-Oigan esas son!...-todos escuchan a Jean,quien miraba a lo lejos otro carruaje-  
-Mikasaa...-decia Eren sonrojado su hermana con un vestido muy lindo blanco con detalles rojos y les venian haciendo compañia

* * *

**_Capas que el proximo capitulo sea el final perdon perdon habra segunda temporada u ovas si quieren este sera un intro si el proximo no acaba sera entonces en 2..._**

**_Atten: Call Me Blood´s_**

**_Posdata: perdon_**


End file.
